The invention relates to and has among its objects the provision of a novel method for rapidly removing wax moth larvae from beehives. Further objects of the invention will be evident from the following description wherein parts and percentages are by weight unless otherwise specified.
The wax moth (Galleria mellonella) is a dusty brown moth found around beehives. Its progeny are known colloquially as "wax worms." The moth enters the hive at night and deposits its eggs inside, usually in crevices and the like. The eggs hatch into larvae, which feed on the wax in the hive, making silk-lined tunnels in the combs. As a result, the comb becomes ruined. The larvae pupate in tough cocoons within the hive, whence the moths escape to invade new colonies of bees. The "wax worm" also attacks stored beeswax. As a consequence, the wax moth and its larvae are considered to be the most damaging pests to the bee industry.
Beeswax is an extremely important substance. Within the hive it is formed into tiny vaults forming combs wherein the bees store their honey. If the wax is eaten, the honeycomb is destroyed. Furthermore, beeswax has many uses outside the hive. It is employed in lubricants, in salves, in ointments, in harness oils, in phonograph records, in sealing wax, in furniture polishes, in some types of varnishes, as an electrical insulator, in fine candles, and in the production of comb foundations used by apiarists.
Wax moths have been controlled heretofore by a number of methods. For example, fumigation of combs with paradichlorobenzene, ethylene dibromide, calcium cyanide, or ethylene oxide has been used. However, this method of control presents some hazard to humans as well as being sometimes ineffective. Another method of control is freezing the combs to kill the larvae.